1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container with an ear. The container is made of a synthetic resin. A method for manufacturing the container is also disclosed and described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cup-shaped container made of synthetic resin comprises a bottom part and a cylindrical drum part provided on the periphery of the bottom part and an opening at a top surface. Such containers are known to have a unified ear to facilitate handling or have no ear.
A container having an ear is more convenient than the one having no ear because it is easier to carry the container. This facilitates carrying hot contents, such as coffee. However, in the manufacture, transportation, or storage, the container having an ear has the disadvantage in that the ear hinders efficient stacking and piling making the stack bulky. Particularly, in case of a container whose ear projects outwardly, it is very inconvenient to stack the containers. This is especially evident when stacking these containers in an automatic vending machine or when bringing the containers to a picnic.